she's a vampire
by candyfloss112
Summary: Riza's a vampire and Roy get rescued from the rapids, can they help eachother or will there diffrences keep them apart


I'm a vampire

I was eight when it happened

It was a celebration the day the kingdom honoured the dead known as all hallows eve. My father the king and my mother the queen were holding a most glorious fest which peasant and noble alike would attend and I would play with my friends and the other children in our games but that's when it happened. From no where they came walking calm in the most strangest of clothing I had ever seen. I went to my mum who held me tight. The people looked normal but there was something about those eyes which fascinated me and as the person in front came to a stop only a few feet from my father he gave me a most curious glance before looking back to my father, there were five others behind him my guess his wife, daughter and two sons.

The people fell silent and watched the new comers curiously. "your highness" said the strange man who bowed and is family did two then he looked up and smiled. My father and mother were taken back _they were the only ones who could see is face in view _for is two front teeth were incredibly sharper than any canines I've ever seen. "What do you want demon" said my father in the most threatening voice I ever herd. The people stood up and the man said "I want blood, twenty of your people will do then we shall never trouble you again" and with that he gave an evil smile while is daughter just rolled her as if this had happened a thousand times before. "NEVER" yelled my father.

Next thing I knew I was in the hands of the woman standing right beside my mother and before my parents had time to register the woman was standing beside her husband again. "Such a precious little girl here" she said stroking my hair of course me being as unaware at the time just looked at her and said "your cold" which made the family chuckle apart from the daughter who looked like an impatient horse that or she didn't want to be here. My parents eyes widened. "Give us the twenty or else everyone including your daughter being the last" the man grinned evilly. "Count" said the daughter who had seriousness in her eyes, the type that says we only take what we have to but all she got was "Shut up Gracia" and she looked down. I could only see this because the woman had me looking over her shoulder and never once did take my eyes off her cause the boys were just what I would call not quite home in the castle.

I couldn't hear anything for what seemed like a long time until the creepy man said "Very well everyone will suffer there fait" then my dad shouted "guards" and I herd clanging as the two boys behind Gracia suddenly seemed to disappear then I was placed in her arms. "You watch the girl Gracia or kill her" she chuckled as she went of somewhere. I turned to look around at the sight filled with blood and screams, people dying including my friends. I couldn't take it and tried to hid in Garcia's shoulder, then I herd her speak. "I never chose this life you know". I looked up at her and se looked at me "Listen there's only one way to save you" she said still looking at me. Gracia managed to get outside unnoticed and behind a farm house. "Little girl hold out your hand unless you wish to die because of them" she said in a almost sympathetic tone like se would regretted what she was about to do.

"Why are you helping me and what's happening to mama and papa" I asked holding out my hand. Gracia closed her eyes for a few seconds but it seemed like a long time and then she took my hand and bit down on it hard for a few seconds before releasing it. Any normal girl would have screamed out in pain or cried but I just took a sharp breath. "you're a brave girl you know" she sadly said with a small smile. "That's what mama says when I rearrange the guards shoes" and that made her smile a bit more and before I knew it we were moving again only faster. "Listen little girl" se started before interrupted her saying "my name is Riza" which she smiled and continued "Well Riza try to go asleep for when you wake life will be quite different". "What about mama and papa and my friends and everyone else" I asked . "There _she paused_ gone" . I didn't understand what she meant because for me gone meant they left to go somewhere without me but it was dark and this trying to look at the blurred scenery was making me sleepy and soon I was asleep. "I'm so sorry Riza but life from now on will be tougher that you can imagine.

When I woke the next day things were different, I swear I could smell the woodland better than I ever could and even the animals lurking in it's depths. My sight was so much clearer as if I ad taken of a pair of thick glasses. I looked around me to find Gracia looking out on to a lake. "You are awake the Riza" she asked "Yes" I answered shyer than normal which made her smile. "Miss Gracia" I was about to ask when my I felt my teeth and blurted out "Whoa my teeth are sharp" and Gracia sighed as I raced over to the lake to look at my reflection. "Riza I have to tell you something" she said and I looked over to her answering "ok". "Riza your now what, well you've now become, em" She bit her lip. "Miss Gracia" I questioned. "Riza your now a vampire" she rushed out. " Vamp err" I said "No vamp i re" she said "Vamp I re" I repeated "Yes" she said. "What's a vampire" I asked and okay now it was her turn to be confused. You don't know what a vampire is" she asked rising a brow and I just shook my head sitting down on the woodland floor no really caring about my party dress.

"how do you explain this to a kid" she said to her self "Well Riza there people who need blood instead of food to survive, em, there fast and strong and practically have animal instincts which means not quite human which makes them jealous, you see so we have to hid and most of us never get to see our families again". The only part I really got was that not seeing family again and I guess it must of showed since Gracia called me over for a hug "Shu shu shu shu shuuu" she cooed trying to get me to stop crying and when I did we were on the move again. I had so may question like those other people wee they your family or why are human jealous of us and many more but I could see it pained Gracia enough so I left if be while she carried me and we walked to who knows where.

Five days into our walk Gracia was hunting for something like dear or badger while I just stayed around a camp fire which was kind of pointless feeling no heat until I herd a snapping noise. I spun around now looking in all directions and decided to go investigat. The further I went the louder the rustling become until I came to a thorn patch and herd yelping. I searched following the noise until I came to a small bundle of fur and faethers caught in the brambles. I couldn't help but imedeatly try to help the poor thing and I tried to as best I could. Several minuets for untangling and trying to keep the creature calm I got it free and discovered in was shaking and covered in mud. I wonderd if there was a place like a hot spring to clean the poor thing up and I serched luckily not to long untill I found somewhere to give it a bath and to help clean the small cut it had.

The poor thing was yelping but as I was getting it cleaner I discovered it was a type of puppy with black fethery wings. I didn't have a towel to dry the pup which was a he so I used the velvet clock Gracia let me borrow to rap him up in and walked back to the fire to discover Gracia there wondering where I had gotten off to. When she saw what I had hidden in her clock she just laughed and said I found my self a demon pup. "Demon pup" I questioned "that's right" she replied "What you gonna call him". "You mean I can keep him" I said my face lighting up like when you get presents on you birthday. "Well you found him" said Gracia smiling. "Yeah, I'm going to call you Black Hayat, well black Hayate I bet your hungry" and he yelp in agreement and so that night instead of just two of us having dinner there was three.

Two week later of journeying we arrived at out detenation I think anyway. It was a ruined calse which hadn't been the touched way high on the vallys hills. It was amazing. To the south there's a beach the lake and to north theres the forest. The only way up to the castle is a steep stair case with huge gaps which normal humans couldn't dream of getting across but I leaned I can jump pretty far but I still had to carry Hayate case he's not fully used to using his wings. Three and a half months and we made it in to one of the most grandest homes to live in and over a while furnishing it with what we wanted. It was easy to make money and have thing taken across the lake which is a three day boat ride down but we always done it our self's and only when we needed to since we could make very intresting furniture with wood and the right tools and selling furs _I can tell Garcia's been at this a long time. _

The years went on and when I reached the age of 24 was when I stopped growing. Hayate who now adult stopped aging when he was five and can fly like a pro. Years turn into centuarys and living with your best friends with a casle filled with tresure would make you think you were luckiest person in the world but it's true with all the time in the world, having traveld all over the world is ther really any place for people like us, after all our race seems to have died out and the sense of never being able to have a normal life like I once had makes me dream what it would be like to fall in love, get married have a family.I've watched centures of it and I know gracia wants the same and she knew that's the life every lone vampier has dreamed of after a while.

Today day me and Hayate were going for a walk in the forest when there was something floating in the fast rapids which smelled human. Without thinking I dived in pushing again the current to get to the body _lucky I have the strength of one hundred humans _and managed to get it out the rapids. The first ting I done was rap it in my scarf and put my clock over it before giving it a piggy back ride running to home in the sun set and if I don't get this human somewhere warm soon it'll die and I've seen enough death in my time.


End file.
